home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Neville McPhee
Neville McPhee was a character in Home And Away from January 1988 (Pilot Episode) to March 1989 (Ep 260). He was one of the elder residents of Summer Bay and mixed quite well with the youngsters, always ready to offer advice and help out tidying up around the Summer Bay caravan park, where he resided with his wife Floss McPhee they were then retirees after working an itinerant life on the carnival circuit traveling tent shows, they lived in an old gypsy style wagon. In 1989, Neville received a call from his old circus ringmaster, and he and Floss left the bay to join the circus performance act again. Floss returned to the bay in 2000, for Sally's wedding and stated that Neville had died four year previous due to a heart ailment in 1996. Floss returned sporadically to the bay again in between 2000 and 2008. Neville was played by the late Frank Lloyd. Biography Backstory Neville McPhee was born in the 1920s in Australia, presumably of Scottish descent, as McPhee is a Scottish surname. He was born around 1925 (In March 1988 his wife Floss stated he was over 60). His father used to be a show business clown in the circus. His father used to beat him a few times as a child as well as his siblings. Neville took up a career as a circus performer. He served in World War II and married Floss (Unknown maiden name) in May 1949. Floss was only about 17 when she wed older Neville. They had a son Scott McPhee, whom was married to Anna McPhee .. The family were always on the move due to working as circus workers. They later settled in Summer Bay. 1988-1989 In January 1988, Neville and Floss' peace was shattered by the arrival of several rowdy foster children from troubled backgrounds as Tom and Pippa Fletcher took over the caravan park. Memorable info Date of birth: c. 1925, Australia Died: c. 1996 (heart attack, offscreen), Note: when his wife Floss returned as a guest in 2000, for the Sally Fletcher wedding storyline she stated her husband Neville died of a sudden heart attack walking along the beach, about four years prior, and for people not to be mournful as he had lived a full and contented life. He was around 70-72 years old. Full Name: Neville McPhee Nickname: Nev First Line: "Oh, g'day Alf." Last Line: "Uh-oh, looks like we've been sprung, old girl." (to Floss) Neville's date of birth has never been fully established in the serial but in Episode 38 his wife Floss McPhee said he is 60 odd, which means he was over 60, so born before 1927. Neville had a Scottish surname and liked playing the bagpipes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/bagpipes, so it is probable he is of Scottish ancestry. In Episode 51 Neville says his father used to abuse "us kids with a leather belt". This indicates Neville had siblings. Family Spouse Floss McPhee(1949-1996) Children Scott McPhee (c1953) Grandchildren Ben McPhee First cousins 1 cousin Siblings At least 1 See also *Neville McPhee - List of Appearances Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 1989. Category:Original characters. Category:McPhee family. Category:Carnival workers. Category:Pensioners. Category:Births circa 1925. Category:1949 marriages. Category:1996 deaths. Category:Fictional Australians of Scottish ancestry. Category:Residents of Summer Bay Caravan Park. Category:Characters who died offscreen Category:Deceased characters Category:WW2 Veterans